


Revenge

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry and Snape talk about revenge
Collections: Anonymous





	Revenge

"I can't. If I ever hurt you-"

"You're not going to hurt me, Severus. Quit fretting over it."

"You can't be too sure of that. I could easily hurt you. In fact, it's quite possible that I might be required to hurt you."

"And if that's the case, I'll get revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Revenge. It will be quite sweet too. I'll be sure to kill Voldemort before you're able to harm me."

"You have big dreams, Potter."

"I know. It wouldn't hurt for you to have them as well."


End file.
